Daddy Issues
by samyuol
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin
1. Chapter 1

By now, you had gotten used to all of Leo's weird kinky shit.

Actually, it had become this sort of hobby of yours to uncover all of his kinks - you seem to find a new one each time you go at it, and it's started to become a slight goal during sex. Even though, most of the time, it happened by accident or at his request.

Like now, actually. You have your hand woven firmly into Leo's black curls, trying desperately to pry his head away from yours because he hasn't let you breath for a few minutes with this kiss. He finally lets you gasp for a breath before pressing you back against the wall slightly unfairly.

Your lips are stained red from the drawn out contact, your breath hitching as he pushes both your wrists back against the wall. Like always, he's trying to assert dominance, growling deep in his throat a little. Like always, you don't mind at all.

"Someone's a little feisty today..." he mutters, and you turn your head, exposing your neck. He immediately pressed forward and drags the strong tip of his tongue up the line of your throat.

"You were fucking suffocating me," you pant, your words being revoked by a sharp nip at the crook of your neck, making you keen and whine.

"Good." he states, suckling at the bite, making it sting slightly worse and probably leaving a purple mark in his wake.

Sometimes you like to try and fight back against him, giving him the challenge that Sam barely ever does; twisting your wrists in his grip and watching his expression contort with anger.

"Now, now, there's no need for that." he purrs, and presses his thumbs into your wrists just enough for it to hurt, the way he knows you like it. You let out this little whine in the back of your throat. "That's better," he croons. His eyes drift away from you to the bed and you yelp when he tugs your wrists back, making you tumble rather ungracefully into it. It's not long before he's moving to crouch over you and pressing a knee between your thighs, giving you friction but not enough to satisfy you. Your lips are covered by his again just in time to prevent you from moaning because fuck you want more than just this.

He knows, obviously (whenever doesn't he?) and leans forward to press the skinny thigh right against you, making you arch up longingly. You turn your face away to spit, "If you fucking tease me like last time, I'll take your laptop up to the roof and throw it across London, I swear."

He smirks and you feel it, his lips curling up as his teeth bite softly at your ear, his breath tickling at your neck and making you shiver. "Aww. But it's hot..."

"I'm sure you of all people can find something _hot _that doesn't include me wanting to beat you up at the end of it."

Leo pulls you over him and you settle, straddled over his hips and grinding down as soon as you can, biting your lower lip as your thin legging allow that delicious pressure you've been squirming for.

He swears under his breath when you push his shirt up, brushing your fingers over pale, freckled skin and hipbones that are way too pronounced. Despite the fact that you're on top, you both know he still has control.

"I've got a few ideas," he says, as you let your fingertips find defined ribs. He presses his hands to your waist to stop you grinding, making you whimper again. Suddenly, you decide both of you are wearing too much clothing and you begin shedding them, taking off everything from the waist up in barely a minute.

His lips feel cold on your chest when he leans up to kiss it. His skilled tongue flattens out over a nipple, making you murmur his name under your breath. He rewards it by closing his lips around it and sucking softly, sending a coil of pleasure up your spine. You manage to slip his shirt off quickly, tossing it to the side. "Like what?" you ask, cautiously. He grazes his teeth on your breast before leaving it, looking up at you.

"I'll tell you later. First, will you get your fucking pants off?"

You happily comply, manoeuvring out of the leggings and undoing Leo's button and zipper with ease, dropping the shorts on the floor while you lean back down to move your hips over him, watching him tilt his head back, his collar bone pressing out against translucent skin.

"When's the last time you ate?" you croak, leaning your hands on his shoulders as you move. He chuckles, it turning into a moan at the end when you drag your hips especially hard.

"N-Not a problem right now," he breathes, and you arch your back when his clothed erection rubs harshly against your clit. Your red panties are soaked through, you can feel it, and you think Leo can too by now.

You're about to add another comment about how skinny he is, but it goes out the window when he flips you over again, smoothly shifting to take off your panties. You gulp when he parts your legs, and you lean up to stop him, carding your fingers through his hair.

"Can we both do it?" you ask. It's vague and quiet, but he understands, kneeling up to slide his boxers off his hips and then moving round so he's crouched above you again, but facing the other way. You reach up, curling a hand around his length as he leans down towards you, testing you with the tips of his fingers.

You make clear how much you don't want teasing by pressing up and almost engulfing him wholly in one movement, him letting out this startled and pleasured gasp and following suit; pressing a slim finger into you and nipping at your clit gently, making you twitch. You pull back to breath before running your tongue up the side of him, tracing circles on his inner thighs and letting out a hot breath onto his cock when he starts suckling.

"Fuck..." you groan, him flicking his lithe tongue over your clit and making you hum in pleasure. You press your mouth over him again and deliberately scrape his cock over the roof of it, making him squirm.

You let out a little sound of disapproval when he pulls back, but it quickly becomes a lengthy moan when he presses his tongue into you, curling it deftly. There's an unspoken agreement that Leo gives oral probably better than any courtesan in the order between you all, and you and Sam have these silent competitions to see who can get it from him first during sex because _fuck it feels so good._

Your focus on his cock falters slightly and you end up gagging a little on him, him chuckling into your cunt, making you clench. He pulls his tongue back and you regain your breath, jerking him off slowly as he murmurs. "Bit off more than you can chew?"

"Don't tempt me," you retort, kissing the tip of him softly, making him sigh into you.

"Get up, I want to fuck you..." he demands, and you let go of him reluctantly, letting him shift around again. You climb over him languidly, pushing your hair back as it strays down over your face and bare shoulders. He seems impatient, pulling you over him, making your breath quicken.

"So what do you want to do?" you purr, and his gaze runs over you, making you feel exposed, which is somehow quite hot.

"Say things to me..." he croons, and you relax your thighs a little to grind onto him again, this time without any clothing between you. You slide over him smoothly, his cock connecting with your clit and making you moan loudly.

"L-Like what?" you force, through gritted teeth. He seems just as articulate, his cheeks flushed and his hands gripping at your knees.

"C-Call me," you cut him off for a little when you press him into you, sighing in satisfaction as he fills you. You start moving, him tossing his head back in pleasure before he continues. "Call m-me Daddy."

You look a little taken aback, but don't stop riding him, reaching down to toy with your clit while you move. "Wh-What? Why?"

He reaches round to clutch your ass and you gasp, knowing he's buttering you up. You're still a little hesitant, and he senses it; moving his hand higher and grabbing at your hair, pulling it back.

Your insides throb at that, and you give in, letting out a shaky gasp laced with the word "Daddy", and he thrusts up into you harshly, your eyes rolling back. All of your thoughts about it being strange disappear from your head when he pulls your hair even more, and suddenly the word seems a whole lot more interesting.

"F-Fuck yes, you like that, don't you?" he says, fucking you relentlessly, letting go of your hair so he can move up and bite at your neck again, your lips parting in need. His cock finds your sweet spot and sends a flourish of warmth through you. You're so engulfed in pleasure and want _more, _so you keep playing along.

"Yes, daddy, _please,_" you cry, and he slams your hips down onto his, making you almost scream. One of his long fingers is on your clit and you can't remember when it got there but you don't care.

His teeth are digging into your shoulder and are accompanied by that incredible tongue, making the skin throb and your muscles tense. Then you feel something else at your entrance and _oh fuck fuck fuck he's pressing a finger in with his cock_

It aches just a little, but soon enough you want more, trying to move down in order to make him shove it all in, but he's so slow. You're desperate for more, leaning forward to moan right into his ear.

"Daddy, I want you to f-fill me..." you say, and it stutters a little, but works. He works his finger right in and fucks you with it at the same pace of his cock, his breath fast and hot against your neck.

You're close; your hands clawing at his back as you ride him, feeling heat pool in your stomach. When you cum, it rolls over you in a wave, making your whole body convulse and wetness splay over his thighs. It lasts longer that you've ever experienced, and you reward him with one last sigh of the word "daddy" against his throat. You collapse onto him and your skin seems to be on fire, sparking everywhere he touches, sensitive to contact.

You feel him lay you down against the sheets, you twitching as his hands brush your arms and hearing him find his own release beside you, just as shaken. When he curls up next to you, you giggle, drunk on pleasure.

"Was that hot enough...?" you drawl, and he nods, kissing your shoulder and making your breath hitch.

"Mhmm," he manages, his voice weak but through a smile.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sam returns from his mission with sunburnt skin and hair still woven with sand from the Middle East. You're carrying a hot cup of coffee for Leo on your way down from a quick assignment when you see him. As usual, he's having an argument with Leo as soon as he's back; they do this every time they're apart (you feel like it's some sort of compensation for them, to make up for the time they haven't been spewing bullshit at each other).

You go through the routine of weaving around their petty fight with ease, dropping the stolen information on Leo's desk and clearing your throat to try and gain his attention.

"... And then, yesterday, I found my med closet half fucking empty. How much bandage can you even use at one time?" he rants, Sam emptying his bag onto the bed as he retaliates.

"Well sorry, I wouldn't use so much if you would just update the-"

You clear your throat louder, and they _still _ignore you, making you pout. You lean a hand on your hip, exasperated.

The feud goes on for another few minutes before you grind Leo's complaints to a halt, smirking as you let the words slip out.

"Daddy, I've got your coffee here," you add, nonchalantly, and you swear he _chokes _mid-sentence, blushing right to the tips of his ears.

Sam looks confused as Leo shoots a look at you, but it's not as cold as it could be.

"What?" Sam says, simply, and you wink at him subtly as Leo snatches the paper cup, swiping your stolen info from the desk and taking a few gulps of it. Sam frowns – dense as ever, slowly continuing with poking through equipment to try and find what he wants. You glance at Leo over your shoulder and let your tongue dart out to moisten your lips just enough for him to notice.

You wish you had learnt this kink a long time ago, because it seems to shut him up faster than anything else could.


End file.
